reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deadly Assassin Outfit
Ben Wade I too think the deadly assassin outfit bares a striking resemblance to Ben Wade (Russell Crowe, http://www.imdb.com/media/rm284003584/tt0381849) from "3:10 to Yuma". Though there are some obvious diffrences like color and, as mentioned before, the hat style. If you look closely their vest is almost identicle with the exception that the deadly assassin outfit has fewer diamond patterns. I cant see the harm in mentioning both of them as many people are attempting to do; But then im the guy that mentioned the eye patch from the suit could be to help him stay adjusted to using one eye so that he could aim down the sights of his gun faster, and I havent seen that being revisited yet. I dont mind either way you guys decide to swing it; I just thought the wikia was suppose to be a community collective knowledge base, where opinions were available as long as they showed atleast some measure of truth, and the facts about what the wikia was made for remained factual. Ndrli the Wolf 06:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : I was really skeptical of this comparison orginally. The hat is completely wrong and so is the jacket. They clearly pulled the hat and the jacket from Angel Eyes. It was only when you pointed out the vest I realized I understood why some people have seen the Ben Wade comparison - I had missed it. Thanks for that. I'll change the entry to reflect this -- feel free to revise it as you see fit, Ndrli. Cheers -- Tiktaalik 19:32, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Mo van Barr? Is there any proof of the 'unknown' bounties counting as Mo van Barr? I have not seen that anywhere but here. 06:17, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :It's been mentioned on forums by Rockstar Support as possible, but currently there is no proof. 16:35, 25 May 2010 Wheres mine? Got the limited edition today, my war horse and golden guns are there but not my outfit is not there but claims to be in my downloaded content installed but is not actully in-game. Anyone got any ideas? BTW I also have a pre-order code for the outfit but I don't want to use it as my game already thinks it has the outfit and I don't want to nulify that code and find out it doesn't work. - RASICTalk 20:02, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Tried the pre-order code - NOTHING. Anyone know how I can get this suit beacuse now I feel I've wasted money on getting the limited edition, and time from pre-ordering. - RASICTalk 20:12, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I've tried going to scrap places for the suit in hopes that may trigger the suit finding mission and nothing, what annoys me the most is that my game says I have the outfit when I don't, is it possible to like re-download my things so it gets added properly or something because this is honestly just stupid. - RASICTalk 20:40, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::This game is so freikin' buggy, I don't have my outfit, my freind just lost a load of data and can't connect to public matches only privates with just me, and when we try to exit multiplayer we get the most longest load screen. - RASICTalk 10:35, May 22, 2010 (UTC) wow Some time ago I left a message asking for some info, an IP removed that comment and no-one did anything, just wow you guys. - RASICTalk 01:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Restored. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:01, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Seriously??? I had it but then i stopped playing (i used to play all the time,) now its gone. wtf? Death544 19:52, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Hunting and Trading Just got the deadly assassin outfit (and war horse) off playstation store, and noticed,after getting it, I don't have the Master Hunter and Savvy Merchant outfits in my inventory. Anybody else have this problem? Thanks, Kevinsux909 09:38, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yes I did,sooooooooooo anoying, Someone please Help 100% completion do you need this outfit for 100 completion? Woodydemise8 22:40, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :No. If it was, anyone who didn't have the outfit couldn't achieve 100% Completion, and that's just bad form. Rockstar wouldn't do that. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:01, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I the deadly assassin outfit vest navy blue or black, i cant tell. Deadly Assassin Outfit Undead Nightmare Can anyone Include a picture or video of John wearing the Deadly Assassin Outfit in Undead Nightmare? I just want to know if what the wiki says is true and also it would be pretty cool to see him wearing it in Undead Nightmare. Legendary109